Trent and the Nine Days of Ninemas
by Ways
Summary: Just when you thought Trent couldn't get any more insane, he goes and celebrates a holiday for the Ninth Religion. Now that he's celebrating Ninemas and forcing nine other contestants to participate, what chaos will ensue?


**It's Trent and the Nine Days of Ninemas! Yes, it's a Creepy Trent story with his Nine Fetish/Cult. And I had mentioned this a while ago on the Total Drama Writers Forum. Ever since I started reading RedEyedWarrior I have absolutely loved Creepy Trent, and although I originally wanted to post this story on September Ninth I decided to do it early! So without further ado, I present to you all Trent and the Nine Days of Ninemas!**

**Trent and the Nine Days of Ninemas!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The First Day of Ninemas**

It was an important time of year for those who followed the ninth religion. Those who believed in the God of Nine often looked forward to and dreaded this time of year. Those who looked forward to it were excited as it was the time for them to celebrate all the things the Ninth God had given to them and to despise the Number Ten. However for those who dreaded celebrating the holiday it was in fear, if they didn't celebrate and follow all the _wonderful_ instructions the Ninth God had given them then they would have no other choice but to go to the place devoid of the number nine.

Of course all that didn't matter for a certain nine lover. The next nine days were probably the happiest days of the year for him. He eagerly watched the clock waiting for it to strike midnight.

And with that tick of the clock the nine lover went straight to work, carrying out the first task.

Today was the first day of Ninemas!

Ninemas was a holiday in which followers of the ninth religion all over the world from September 1st to September 9th. Each day had a very special event in which all nine lovers would celebrate.

Trent Baker: one of the more famous ninth religion members hummed smiled to himself. It sounded like the tune to the twelve days of Christmas but if one looked closely enough they could see the psychotic glint in his eye.

"_On the first day of Ninemas the Ninth God told me…_

_to kidnap nine of my worst friends!" _

And Trent did so, he whistled to himself as he went and managed to kidnap nine of his friends that he deemed the worst. If the Ninth God told Trent to do it then he was gonna do it.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

"Wh-Wh-Where am I?" Zoey asked herself as she woke up from her deep sleep; she was on the floor and still wearing her pajamas.

"Zoey? Is that you?" A voice asked her.

Zoey immediately perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Mike!" She smiled.

"Ewww… I hate Zoke." A voice said, you could tell he was pouting at the mere thought of the couple that almost singlehandedly ruined Total Drama All Stars.

"Oh come on, Justin," The next voice swooned, confirming the identity of the last person to be the male model. "I think that Mike and Zoey are really cute together!"

"Aw… thanks Beth!" Zoey smiled in the direction of the nerd's voice.

"Hey don't pay attention to sha-stupid Zoke!" A voice, clearly Lightning, shouted. "I'm the only sha-one you need to pay any sha-attention to!"

"Where's Courtney?" Another person cried out. "I need to be near her twenty four hours a day! How else am I supposed to inhale all her positive energy?"

"You call that positive energy?" Another far more nasally voice answered. "You've gotta be kidding, Gwen! I'm her boyfriend and even I think she's the biggest bitch around!"

"You're just jealous that I'm much closer to Courtney than you are, Scott." Gwen chastised him.

"Did you guys know that my great great grandfather Bandit invented kidnapping and shoving people into a dark closet? Before that, people would just ask people for ransom money without actually taking people hostage. How sad…" Another person added.

"Ew, sha-annoying talky girl is here. I don't want her around!" Lightning said disgustedly.

Another person yawned. "Chef, go get my breakfast ready."

"Really," Scott asked. "Chris is here?"

"What the hell?" The host gasped. "Where the hell are we? Where's Chef with my coffee? Why is it so dark?"

"Chris has a point guys," Justin added. "What the hell is going on here?"

Suddenly a door opened and standing in the doorway was none other than Trent.

"Hello everyone!" Trent said.

"Trent?" Everyone asked with the exception of Staci.

"Are you the one who tied us up?" Chris asked.

"Because if you did, couldn't you have gone a little easier on the knees?" Justin asked. "I mean the rope is really chaffing them and I'm about to have that knee shoot next week."

"Yes, I did!" Trent answered.

"Why, Trent?" Beth asked. "You're such a nice guy, why would you tie us up like this?"

Trent sighed. "Beth, do you know what today is?"

"Uh… Monday?" Beth asked.

"Yes, but it's not just any Monday it's a special Monday!" Trent beamed.

"Sha-who cares if it's a sha-special Monday?" Lightning asked. "All sha-Lightning cares about is that he gets his sha-protein in."

"Wait a minute…" Justin asked. "Trent has a crazy look in his eyes… Summer has just recently finished and Owen says that September fest is almost in season…"

"My great great grandfather Herbert invented September fest." Staci announced. "Before that everyone had a festival in August and it was called Festivus Augustus."

"There is no such thing as September fest." Zoey pointed out. "It's October fest."

"No Zoey," Justin smiled. "Owen and I know exactly what we're talking about. Well I know exactly what I'm talking about, Owen's an idiot who just happened to be right this time around."

"Will you just tell us what it means already, Justin?!" Scott shouted.

Justin's eyes widened in fear. "It must be Christmas!"

"No…" Trent said.

"Yeah…" Chris deadpanned. "And the Easter Bunny is just around the corner."

Gwen smiled. "But with everything Justin said, it must be Courtney's birthday!"

"You guys are terrible at guessing." Trent said.

"Will you just tell us what it is, then?" Mike asked.

Trent beamed. "It's the first day of Ninemas!"

A chorus of 'whats' and 'huhs' rang out in the closet along with the one sha-what from Lightning.

"My cousin ten times removed, Marcus invented Ninemas." Staci explained. "Before that everyone celebrated Tenmas in October."

Trent glared at Staci. "How dare you insult one of the nine holy days of the year by saying that your cousin ten times removed invented it. If he was really a part of the Ninth Religion then he would not allow himself to get removed ten times, but only nine. He has committed a blasphemous act and therefore should be killed. But we all know that person doesn't exist Staci and therefore by making up such a person you have committed blasphemy and as a proud follower of the Ninth Religion I should kill you where you stand and sacrifice your soul to the Ninth God only for him to send you to The Place Devoid of the Number Nine. But I'm not going to do that because I need you."

"My great Uncle Hyde invented the Ninth Religion, before that everyone praised the number ten day and night." Staci informed everyone.

"SHUT UP STACI!"Gwen, Chris, Scott, Beth and Justin shouted.

"More blasphemous acts!" Trent shouted. "Staci, you're making it more and more difficult to not kill you."

"So what exactly is Ninemas?" Gwen asked.

Trent smiled. "I'm glad you asked that, Gwen. You see once a year followers of the Ninth Religion gather nine different people to celebrate Ninemas, which is a holiday that takes place from September 1st to September 9th."

"Aw… And you decided to share it with us since you love us?" Beth asked.

"No." Trent answered. "One of the aspects of the holiday is that you gather the nine worse people you know and as a proud follower of the Ninth Religion I did exactly that."

"Really, Trent?" Gwen cried. "I'm one of the nine worse people you know? Is this because I dumped you last year? We can get back together…"

"I don't want to get back together with you." Trent laughed. "And I didn't put you in because you broke up with me."

"Then why am I here?" Gwen asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are!" Trent beamed. "I put you in here because of how you were in All Stars. When you fell in love with Courtney and had dreams about unicorns on clouds that bumped Sam out of my Ninemas list and you in."

"If you were there, you would understand how godlike and sexy Courtney really is." Gwen said. "You'd know why I'm in love with her."

"Okay, so what about the rest of us?" Mike asked.

Trent then took a deep breath. "You're here because of the reset button; Zoey is here because she's ignorant and couldn't figure out Mal was around; Scott is here because of all the dirt references in All Stars; Staci is here because of all her lies; Lightning is here because he is very annoying; Justin is here because of his performance in season 2; Beth is here because she was way too much of a screen hog in season 2 and Chris is here because I just don't like him very much."

"Why won't you people listen? The reset button is real!" Mike insisted.

"Anyone wouldn't have noticed Mal wasn't Mike!" Zoey shouted.

Scott glared at the numerical cultist. "The things I said during All Stars were to annoy Chris and several viewers!"

"My stories about my ancestors are not lies!" Staci shouted.

"I am sha-amazing!" Lightning exclaimed.

Justin flipped his hair. "My performance in season 2, was amazing and you're just jealous."

"It's not my fault that the cameras focused on me so much that season." Beth whined.

"I actually have no arguments," Chris shrugged. "Lots of people hate me. That's what happens when you're an international celebrity super douche."

"Mike, no it's not; Zoey, so many different people warned you; Scott, that's stupid; yes they are, Staci; no you're not, Lightning; that's a lie Justin and I'd only be jealous if you won the million and that it was in season nine; that's a lie, Beth you pretty much begged for attention and thank you, Chris." Trent said.

"Fine, we're all despicable people." Scott deadpanned. "Can you let us go now?"

"No." Trent said. "You're all staying here until Ninemas is over or unless I say otherwise."

"But that's a whole nine days!" Beth shrieked.

Trent rolled his eyes. "I don't care. You all are celebrating Ninemas with me or else you will all go to The Place Devoid of the Number Nine."

"You're insane, Trent." Justin said.

"I'm not insane." Trent insisted as his right eye twitched nine times. "I am just so madly in love with the number nine that I will do whatever it takes to please the Ninth God."

"That sounds like insane to me!" Gwen shouted at Trent.

Trent shook his head. "It's not. Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow for the second day of Ninemas. Since I've kidnapped all of you I've done all that I've needed."

Zoey gasped. "You're just going to leave us here?!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you guys food." Trent said. "The Ninth God says that I need you all alive for us to properly celebrate this holiday and we wouldn't want to disappoint the Ninth God, now would we?"

"But-" Beth started only to get the door slammed into her face.

**And Ninemas has officially begun. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait for the next one! Oh and as for the comment about Gwen bumping out Sam that was half true. Sam was one of my original people but in the end I took him out.  
Also Special thanks to Snakeshark196 who recommended that I add Chris and Lightning to the mix, that was a big help and I really appreciate it.  
Read and Review!**


End file.
